darwinssoldiersfandomcom-20200213-history
Subject 19
Not much is known about Subject 19. However, what is known about her is that she is a Dragonstorm experiment and a Vixen as well. Character sheet Name: Subject 19 Age: Unknown, looks to be about the same age as Aimee Species: Vulpine Faction: Dragonstorm Experiment Appearance: Looks much like how Aimee looks like, except for having normal arms instead of cybernetic arms and the face of it has cracks in it, much like how, say, corruption of darkness or something like that would have as an affect on the skin....well, what one would see in fiction anyway along with a darker fur colour. ''Specializations: Killing, blending in to crowds Powers/Cybernetic enhancement: Enhanced Strength, enhanced healing factor and artifical limbs that are able to turn into claws for slicing and dicing people up *dances* Personality: Shows no remorse at all for who she kills, just basically, gets the job done, one way or another. Why she has the name Subject 19 is because quite simply, Kain cares not for proper names, just giving his experiments numbers instead. History Subject 19's creation The creation process of Subject 19 has not been seen, however, one could very well assume that it had taken place between the time that Aimee had escaped from Trinity Facility and to the the time Hailey had arrived in the facility. Her powers She has a small variatey of powers at her disposal, well, one in particular is that she is able to change her hands into claws, allowing herself to slice and dice anyone that gets in her way. Her other power is her regenerative healing ability as well, making her a rather dangerous foe to be recconed with. Personality What is know about Subject 19 is that she tends to get rather angry at pretty much anyone that gets on her nerves, including Trinity. However, when she isn't angry, she can act nice if she actually tried to, as seen in the story New Divide when she was hanging out with Hailey. The Destruction of Trinity Facility She wasn't around to watch the facility be destroyed, however, before that, she had taken on Aimee in hand to hand combat for a bit, that was until she got bored and left, stealing a vial of Trinity's in the process and practically left the facility afterwards, not caring that it had fallen. The Southport Incident She had soon made her way to Southport, to which she decided to find out what was actually in the vial that she had stolen. It turns out that it was a bio-weapon designed to turn anyone who comes in contact with it into hulking zombie-like creatures. She could not resist spreading it and soon enough, the whole of Southport had to be quarantined by the US Military, lead by General Ross. After the military was having no luck in dealing with what Subject 19 had done, general Ross had decided to take matters into his own hands and stop her himself. He ordered for his mecha to be bought in and once it was, he got in and took it to the main center of town, to which he confronted Subject 19. Soon enough, after a bit of a fight, Subject 19 got the upper hand in the battle and managed to kill General Ross. Soon enough, she had also become rather annoyed and used the rest of the vial, which was at least, three quarters worth on herself, to which it changed her, mutated her into something else. She had grown wings out her back, her claws becoming permanent along with a longer, more devil-like tail. In the process of that, Azrael and his team had arrived in order to take down Subject 19. However, the group had started to fail to the point to which she had already killed one of his guards as well as the pilot and the co-pilot of the helicopter that they had arrived in. Death She was grievously wounded by Azrael in after an intense hand-to-hand battle. As she continued to proclaim her greatness even after her severe injuries, Southport was destroyed by a nuclear bomb, finally killing her. Category:Darwin's Soldiers:Disruptive Selection characters Category:Vixens Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Dragonstorm Experiments Category:Females